Frente el espejo
by I'mnotdoll
Summary: ¿que es la realidad lo que nos dice el subconciente o lo que hace el consciente? Definitivo nadie lo sabe o ¿lo sabes tu?


Un fic diferente, deseo que os guste. No es mía Hermione, el resto, que es todo locura, es de mi propia cosecha. Un beso

FRENTE DEL ESPEJO:

"Muchas veces tu subconsciente tiene la respuesta,

tu tienes la respuesta tan solo búscala

y seguro que mirando dentro de ti la encontraras."

"Antes de amar, ámate a ti mismo.  
>Antes de pedir, siéntete conforme y completo contigo mismo.<br>Antes de juzgar, mírate en el espejo."

Frente del espejo, tan solo con ropa interior, observándose de los pies a la cabeza, como si de otro individuo se tratara y lo estuviera analizando como si fuera descubrir nuevas pecas en su propio cuerpo, se encontraba Hermione.

Miró a los ojos a su reflejo y frunció el ceño como respuesta su imagen también lo frunció. Y como si fuera un viejo amigo la imagen le sonrió. Ella se tocó los labios para comprobar que ella no había sonreído y contempló un poco desconcertada que la mano que ella subía no era respondida en el reflejo.

-Hola Mione- Dijo la chica semidesnuda ante el espejo.

_-Hola Hermione- _Respondió el reflejo_- Hacía tiempo que no recurrías a mí_.

- Yo soy tu, siempre recurro a ti porque somos las dos una.- dijo recomponiendo el semblante.

_-En serio eres tú la parte objetiva, lógica y racional?_- Dijo en tono mordaz e irónico la imagen sin quitar la sonrisa.

- Vale, ¿Qué quieres?... bueno ¿Qué queremos saber? ¿Qué nos confunde?- Dijo Hermione.

-_Ya lo sabes_- dijo Mione.

-Sabes perfectamente que no puede ser- contestó Hermione.

_-¿y si lo es?_- interrogó Mione mientras Hermione negaba con la cabeza.

_-Vamos a tratar el tema como si fuera un problema de pociones, química o física-_Dijo Mione- _Primero de todo observación después comprobación y para finalizar la resolución del problema, ¿no?_

-Si, pero no vas encontrar nada…-empezó Hermione

-_Observación: uno: todo tu cuerpo te traiciona cuando estas cerca de él._

-No es cierto, solo es que soy un poco alérgica a los imbéciles.

-_Dos: Tienes sudor frío en las manos cuando sientes su presencia._

-Estamos en época de exámenes y sabes que cuando me pongo nerviosa me sudan las manos.

_-Tres: Pestañeas más de lo habitual._

-Duermo poco por culpa de estudiar.

_-Cuatro: Los tics aparecen como…_

- No los tengo- respondió indignada

_- Como decía te muerdes los labios y las uñas._

-Tan solo es un mal hábito.

_-Cuatro: Tartamudeas cuando hablas con él o si te esta escuchando._

-A veces me trabó porque intentó hablar más de prisa, pero no tartamudeo- El reflejo rodo los ojos.

_-Cinco: No puedes aguantarle la mirada._

-¿Por qué debo hacerlo?

_-Seis: Te sonrojas cuando te habla._

-Solo fue una vez- al ver que estaba dándole la razón dijo- pero fue porque venía corriendo y estaba un poco roja.

_-Siete: Cuando te toca te estremeces._

-Siempre tiene las manos frías.

_-Y digamos que la última: Ocho: Te distraes observándolo, embobándote._

-Fue casualidad que lo mirara, estaba concentrada pensando en…- calló

_-¿Necesitamos comprobaciones?-_ preguntó Mione

-Yo pienso que son casos eventuales…- dijo una Hermione no muy convencida de sus propias palabras.

_-Nunca, hablando racionalmente, has tenido una reacción alérgica a nada. Pero hablando en un sentido metafórico estas rodeada de ellos, de imbéciles, y algunos muy cercanos, como tus amigos por ejemplo. _

-Vale puede que no tenga reacción a los idiotas pero tampoco lo soporto.

-_Sabes controlar muy bien los nervios cuando se tratan de exámenes, porque si no te desconcentras._

-Cierto, pero soy humana y también me pongo nerviosa.

_-Daré por bueno lo de pestañear, porque últimamente duermes poco._

-Ves

_-También aceptó que tienes un mal hábito al morderte las uñas y los labios, pero eso es por los nervios, dejémoslo ahí._

-Acepto

_-Pasemos del tartamudeo, pero no puedes aguantarle la mirada, te sonrojas y te estremeces a su tacto, ¿alguna respuesta inteligente sin desviarte del tema?- _silencio-_ ¿ninguna? Sigamos._

_-Íbamos por el último, según tu fue casualidad que te distrajeras mirándolo ¿cosas del destino?, ¿casualidad?, huy Hermione ¿desde cuándo has vuelto a clases de adivinación?_

Hermione se quedó sin habla, pero reaccionó a los pocos segundos, negando energéticamente con la cabeza.

-_Resolución del problema: Definitivo tu cuerpo te delata y tú eres tan necia que lo contradices_.- dictaminó Mione.

-Si fuera cierto lo que dices, porque no lo es, ¿ la conclusión según tu es que me gusta?

-_Yo no he dicho en ningún momento ni ninguna cosas semejante_.- respondió Mione.

-¿Entonces?

_-Fácil, pregúntaselo a tu cuerpo. - Rio el reflejo._

Volvia el espejo a estar normal y Hermione se quedo pensantiva en la misma posición. Y decidió que ya era hora de hacer otro esperimento.


End file.
